


Forward Unto Dawn

by Arlynna



Category: Forward Unto Dawn, Halo
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlynna/pseuds/Arlynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity was quick to forget the effort, time and blood the Spartans used to save the world. Except for the woman who headed the program to create the super soldiers, Catherine Halsey. She remembers. It is she who reminds people of the strains put onto the Spartans. She is disheartened to see what her soldiers are reduced to...ordinary street patrol.</p>
<p>Just before the wars against the Covenant ended, a final batch of soldiers was made. The most promising one amongst them was Ashinnen 711. He idolised the Master Chief. Ashinnen spoke about Chief with the utmost reverance and respect. He showed marvellous strengths and qualities that had only ever been seen before in the war legend he worshipped. </p>
<p>Ashinnen denies he has similarities to John 117. Since John died, it was Ashinnen who led the last soldiers into battle against what remained of the Covenant. </p>
<p>But he is just another Spartan patrolling the streets. A day will come when he'll be needed. When they'll all be needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Unto Dawn

Ashinnen stands on a street corner and barely takes notice of how much space the civilians are giving him. He leans his assault rifle against his shoulder and keeps an eye out for any trouble. Sometimes, an angry person would walk up to him and yell, spit or just throw something at him. This is because people have begun to believe that it's purely the fault of the Spartans for the various battles that have taken place with the Covenant.

 

Like now.

 

A furious looking fat man walks up to Ashinnen and begins screaming at him for all hell. He finishes with a kick to Ashinnen's armour and manages to spit right onto the visor of his helmet.

 

 

Ashinnen sighs and wipes it off his helmet.

 

_Something's going to happen. Something big. I can feel it..._ Ashinnen thinks to himself. His armour clinks slightly with each step he takes down the street. Being around seven feet tall in his armour like most Spartans, he towers above the regular population.

 

_Nobody, except the other Spartans and Elites, takes me seriously when I even suggest that the Covenant is rebuilding. But I've seen previous hide outs for the Covenant that were supposed to have been abandoned. They are too well cared for..._ He thinks.

 

He looks around and spots a couple of Elites on the other side of the street. Ashinnen salutes to them and they salute back.

 

Donk! Somebody threw a rock at his back. Where the hell do you even find a rock in the middle of a city, anyway?

 

Clang! Another person hits him with their umbrella.

 

Ashinnen readjusts himself while he walks through the rain. The crowds part before him and flinch in unison each time Ashinnen makes a move other than just walking. 

 

While Ashinnen strolls down the street, he remembers the final assault he led against the remnants of the Covenant. That was the last charge that won the war for the humans and Elites. The rest of the Covenant fled Earth and have never been seen since. 

 

The Arbiter has tried to convince the UNSC that the Covenant is rebuilding, but nobody will listen. Even Ashinnen, a living legend, has been ignored. The UNSC has all but scoffed at the two of them and the rest of their kinsmen.

 

One thing I forgot to mention earlier is that, after Master Chief died, Ashinnen 711 was thrust into the role previously taken up by John 117. Ashinnen intuitively knew exactly what to do. His intelligence helped the war greatly. Ashinnen stopped halfway down the street and adjusted the sound filter in his helmet.

 

_"Ashinnen 711? What's the problem?"_ He hears through his speaker.

 

_"Keyes, I hear something. It's unnatural and it sounds like a-"_ Ashinnen started.

 

BOOM!

 

Screams came from the people around him. Ashinnen reflexively readied his assault rifle and aimed it towards the sky.

 

_"ASHINNEN 711! REPORT!"_ Keyes barked.

 

" _I heard explosions! They-"_ Ashinnen was interrupted by an explosion from nearby that knocked him to the ground. 

 

_"Keyes! I have to get the civilians OUT of here!"_ Ashinnen said through his helmet while he got up off the ground.

 

Ashinnen, with the help of a combination of Elites and Spartans, evacuated citizens to the underground train station.

 

He readied his assault rifle again and shot away at various unidentified aircraft that flew by. He downed one of them and shot the occupants. He pulled a corpse out and immediately dropped it on the ground.

 

_"A grunt!"_ Ashinnen gasps.

 

_"A what?"_ Keyes asked.

 

_"A grunt! Keyes, the Covenant has returned!"_ Ashinnen said. He had no time to say any more because another plane-like object flew above him and began firing away. He aimed carefully and shot it down.

 

When the chaos finally ended, soldiers and researchers loaded up the alien corpses and aircraft onto seperate vehicles then drove away.

 

An hour later finds Ashinnen and the Arbiter in front of the head of the UNSC.

 

"Sir, this will not stop. The Covenant is rebuilding! They are going to bring us to war!" Ashinnen said.

 

"Ashinnen 711, the Covenant is finished. You saw to that yourself." The man said.

 

"Ashinnen is well aware of that, sir." The Arbiter said. "He is merely stating some points that WILL come about if we do not act."

 

"Arbiter, nothing will happen. What happened today was just a bunch of stupid grunts attempting to take revenge." They were told.

 

"Sir, I beg to differ! The Spartans, the Elites and even Arbiter and I know better!" Ashinnen began to raise his voice.

 

"We will not have to do anything." The UNSC leader says. "We're p-"

 

"Damn that all to hell! We are NOT safe! We are about to be sucked backed into the same mess we got into years ago!" Ashinnen yelled. 

 

"You forget your place, Spartan!" 

 

"Sir! We will not be safe for any longer!" Ashinnen says.

 

"This conversation is over." He gets up and walks away.

 

"GRAH!" Ashinnen growls and punches a hole in the wall.

 

"Come, Ashinnen. We must leave now." The Arbiter says while he gently ushers his friend away.

 

Ashinnen growls in frustration and stops by the laboratory to take off his armour. Although the Spartan program disbanded, the labs are still used for putting on and taking off armour. He sighs and takes off his helmet. He locks it in a cupboard then stands on a platform. A machine swiftly takes his armour off. Ashinnen leaves and walks away with the Arbiter.

 

"It's so annoying! I know something is going to happen but nobody believes us, Arbiter!" Ashinnen says.

 

"Yes. I, too, find this frustrating. But maybe he is right. Maybe we are safe." Arbiter replies.

 

"Arbiter! Don't say that! You know as well as I do that the Convenant is rebuilding itself. You always help me inspect their hide outs yourself! They're too well cared for. For all we know, they might have worked something out that allows them to better hide their projects!" Ashinnen growls.

 

"We cannot worry about that now. There is little we can do. All we can do is hope we are wrong and wait to see if that is so." The Arbiter says.

 

"I know. But...if we are right, I won't know what to do! Only John 117 could handle this! I can't-!" Ashinnen babbles.

 

"Stop that." The Arbiter stops walking and also brings his friend to a halt. "You can handle this. When my dear friend, the Master Chief, died, nobody was more worthy of taking up his position than you were and are. Remember how my people willingly followed you into battle? Remember how many of them cheered your name? They believe in you. As do your soldiers."

 

Ashinnen 711 half smiles and pats Arbiter's arm.

 

"You should know that the Master Chief himself thought you to be the best soldier. He admired you." The Arbiter says.

 

"That can't be right. It's the other way around." Ashinnen tells Arbiter.

 

"It is right. He spoke to me of you himself. Spoke very highly of you indeed..." Arbiter reassures Ashinnen.

 

"Amazing..." Ashinnen mutters.

 

"Anyway, do not stress yourself over these matter now. Let us go and get some sleep. We have a busy, albeit dull, day of patrols tomorrow." The Arbiter chuckles despite the fact he doesn't have the same kind of mouth or jaw that humans do.

 

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Arbiter." Ashinnen says. He realises the Arbiter conveniently stopped him outside of his room which is across the hallway from the Arbiter's.

 

"Sleep well, young one." Arbiter waves good night to to Ashinnen as they enter their rooms to get some desperately needed sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
